Just Once
by sweeneytoddgurl
Summary: Written for the Hayffie Fanworks Challenge, Prompt #3: Haymitch Never Dealt With Jealousy Well... Haymitch and Effie are arguing... again. But will something else come out beside lectures and sarcastic comments? Please R&R!


It's another argument. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. This time, Peeta and Katniss don't even leave their house to check if everything was all right. At this point, they relied on good old faith, and hoped that the fight would end soon, so that. Besides, Haymitch and Effie go at each other every week: it was an inevitable fact. The young couple just pray that they would either make up, leave each other in a huff, or just admit that they like (love?) each other already. Preferably the last one.

"Just once, Haymitch! Just _once_ I ask you not to embarrass me in public!" Effie is practically tearing her wig out in exasperation and rage, which Haymitch thinks is quite comical.

He just smirks and takes another huge gulp of his whiskey, enjoying the burning sensation and watching Effie come undone. Something about this woman makes him come alive. Maybe because she is just too easy to watch unravel. "It was an accident, sweetheart."

"But you _knew_ that I really liked him! I warned you _multiple_ times not to speak to him or bother us at this party! And what do you do? You… You…"

"Upchucked on his fancy shoes?"

"Vomited on my date!"

"What was I supposed to do, darlin'? Keep it in? I hardly think that's healthy."

Effie lets out an angry huff, crosses her arms, and turns away from him. Tears of anger are welling in her eyes, and she's actually seeing red. "Why can't I just have one damn thing to myself? Just one thing! Why? Do you just hate me?"

Haymitch has honestly never seen her this angry. But then again, he's mad too. Who does Effie think she is, bringing her ex-Capitol boyfriend over to a District 12 event, after all that's happened? Who does Effie's man candy think he is, showing up in his fashionable white suit with matching shoes, gripping Effie by the waist, whispering into her ear? He even made her _blush_! The asshole. Haymitch can feel himself turning red with the memory of them swaying, the rumors that they're gonna move in together when they go back to the Capitol.

And why would Trinket like him? After all she's been through, how could a Capitol socialite who had been pardoned after the Rebellion make Effie happy? He's never known pain or depression or sadness like he and Effie have.

"I don't hate you Princess," he says, more softly this time. Then, his voice filled with poison, Haymitch adds, "And I'm sure your _boyfriend_ doesn't hate you either. So why don't you leave me alone and _catapult_ yourself into his frivolous, feminine arms?"

This completely and totally unravels Effie, and she throws herself at Haymitch, punching him in the gut multiple times with her small fists until she realizes that hurting him physically won't do anything and just simply slaps him across the face. "He dumped me, you _idiot_! According to him, I'm guilty by association! If I have friends like you, what would others think?"

Haymitch just guffaws at this, "So he dumped you, eh? I figured it wouldn't last, since you guys don't have anything in common anymore. He doesn't know you fully."

"And you do?" she contests, crossing her arms over her heaving chest.

He takes another swig of whiskey before grinning down at her, "Yeah, I do."

"That's still no excuse!" Effie stomps her feet, and tries to hide her blush from Haymitch, "Why in the world would you publicly humiliate not only me, but my date? I want an answer, Haymitch! A real one too. No dancing around the ques-" Effie stops when she feels Haymitch cup her face and bring her lips to his.

To Effie, this was new. Kissing Haymitch Abernathy, the District 12 Victor. The former Rebel. The drunk. The man who may possibly not hate her completely. To Haymitch, this was something that felt just so… _right_. Kissing Effie Trinket, the Capitol citizen. The unwilling Rebel. The broken one. The woman who once stood for all that he hated, and now represents all that he loves.

They pull apart, both slightly flustered, and wondering what they had done. But both of them know that this was how it was always meant to be, and somehow, the fact that they would one day get together was always hanging over their heads, and, admittedly, a bit obvious.

A smile is tugging at Effie's lips, "Why?"

Haymitch purses his lips, as if thinking long and hard. "Because, Princess, I never dealt with jealousy well."

Then he pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
